


Wolf Girl

by SydneyPayne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Post-Apocalypse, War, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydneyPayne/pseuds/SydneyPayne
Summary: Wolf Girl is just the working title that might change in the future. This takes place in a post apocalyptic world where giant animals roam the planet and humanity has been scaled back to being a part of the food chain, no longer above it. Other than that I will post chapters to this as they’re ready. Hopefully the story will speak for itself outside that very basic world description.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Rain falls through the thick branches of the thousands of pine trees. The sliver leaves giving little shelter from the downpour from the darkness above. Quick footsteps are muffled by mud and dirt. A group of six run through the forest. 

“Hurry!!!! They can’t be far behind us,” says Amy, a woman just turned 24. She has short jet black hair pulled back into a small tight bun. Her clothes are soaked. Fresh blotches of blood have stained multiple places, including a large backpack that drips with blood. She carries a large machine gun and a large knife sits in a belt around her waist. 

“Leave.... me....” an injured man struggles to speak as he is being carried over the shoulder of Derek, Amy’s partner. The man is missing his left leg from the knee down. He has multiple large gashes across his face and gut. He is profusely bleeding and is barely conscious. He is a mere 18 years old. 

“Shut yer mouth boy...... I ain’t leavin’ ya to get ate by those.... mega monsters.” Derek barks out between breaths. Derek, being a man of considerable stature and peak physical condition, hardly struggles to carry his comrade. His long brown hair is braided into 3 thick braids, which are then tied together into one ponytail flailing behind him. He carries only a large war hammer on his back. 

“All of you shut it!!! Those things could be anywhere. I’m not trying to be caught off guard when they come at us again. “ Sven, the oldest at 36, and the group’s leader, demands. He has short white hair and several large scars that run down the right side of his face. He holds a rifle in both hands as well as two swords that rest on either side of his waist. He too has blood stains on his clothes, but these are his own. His left side is split open by a sizable bite mark. Nothing has been ripped off him, but teeth penetrated deep. 

The last two members follow slightly behind the rest as guards. Wolves howl in the distance and the group comes to a halt as Sven’s fist hits the air. Everyone forms a circle around the injured boy. Growls rumble through the thick tree trunks. Everyone looking around calmly. They’ve trained for this moment for years. 

Tree branches crack and Amy lets loose a barrage of bullets in the noise’s direction. Her face twists with frustration and anger as her bullets completely miss. 

“Keep your cool Amy,” Sven calmly orders as he scans the forest for any movement. A blur bursts through the trees and in an instant the two men that were guarding the back vanish. Splats of blood fly through the air and hit everything around where they once stood. The group closes the circle around their nearly dead companion. Derek spins the large hammer in his hands. An eager smile nearly cracking his otherwise emotionless expression. Sven aims his rifle slowly around, as does Amy with her own gun. 

Large footsteps shake the ground as they approach the group from Derek’s angle. A massive Wolf, standing at least eight feet tall, smashes through the trees, it’s paws breaking tree roots sticking out of the ground as it gallops. It’s face is filled with murderous intent as it snarls racing towards a kill. Derek spins his hammer as he quickly lifts it high into the air above his head. Just as quickly as the hammer was raised, it drops. The mega Wolf reaches its fangs out to rip its prey to pieces. Derek’s hammer smashes into the wolf’s forehead with a thunderous crash. Amy quickly turns and shoots the Wolf as its body instantly stops and hits the ground. 

Two more wolves coming from opposite directions burst into the opening. One grabs Derek’s arm, the other grabbing the injured boy. He screams in both terror and pain as the he stretches out his hand for help. Derek drops his hammer and reaches for his arm only to cover his hand in his own blood. 

Sven shoots several shots at the wolf. The bullets all smash into a tree barely missing the Wolf carrying the injured boy. 

“You bastards.” Derek laughs as he slowly reaches down and picks his hammer up. He spins it around as he lets out a war cry. “Bring it!!!!” 

Sven smashes a flare into Derek’s wound to stop the bleeding. “We need to get out of here.”

Derek gives him a dirty look. Two more wolves charge towards Derek. The war hammer swings in vertical circles before smashing into the first wolf’s face, throwing it to the side. Then the second one right behind it. “Then go....”

“We’re leaving. Now!!!” Derek grunts as his leader grabs his arm. Amy takes the rear as Sven leads them into the forest. Wolves follow closely behind them some of them running side by side with them. Watching them waiting for the perfect moment to strike. 

One of the wolves lunges towards the group. A large ballistic arrow smashes through the wolf’s face pinning it dead to a tree. Large flood lights pop on and gun fire erupts from the trees ahead. The wolves skid to a stop and turn around. One wolf turns back and watches as his prey regroups with a large rescue squad. Hatred overflows through the wolf’s eyes. He snarls as he turns and follows his pack. 

The group gets in the back of a large humvee. A man slams the back shut and climbs on to the side and it and a couple others take off into the forest. 

Amy pulls off her backpack and opens it. She pulls out a large mega wolf puppy. Dead. Her two hands holding it up from under its front arms. “At least we will be eating tonight.” 

Sven not holding back his unenthusiastic attitude says “that pup is enough to feed two families at best. Hardly worth the lives lost today. I really hope the others faired better than us.”

“Sam went with bravo team. He always brings the most meat home.” 

“Sounds to me like yer a wee bit sweet on that boy, girl.” Derek smirks. 

“Shut up!!! I’m just stating the facts.” Amy blushes. “I wouldn’t being pointing fingers at anyone coming back with one arm. You’re lucky your dumb ass is even alive. Don’t you pay any attention to your surroundings?” 

“Gonna get me a prosthetic. The doc has been working on a fightin model that will suit me just fine.” 

“Just because you can replace it, doesn’t mean you shouldn’t care about losing it. Dumbass.” Amy retorts poutingly. 

Sven slams his rifle onto the bench next to him. “Both of you, shut it!!! Respect the lives we lost with your mouths shut.”


	2. Chapter 2

The humvees reach a large wall made out of giant tree branches. The top of the wall is guarded my spot lights and soldiers with rifles. A large door opens in the fifteen foot wall and the humvees slowly drive in. Sven gets out first, holding his side. He nearly collapses but Amy is right behind him for Sven to fall on. 

“We need medics over here, NOW,” Amy proclaims. Several people run over to them holding gurneys. Derek hops out of the humvee his arm still slightly releasing blood from his wound in small drips. 

“I’ll follow y’all. I ain’t getting on no nurse bed while I can walk just fine.” Derek still holding his hammer over his shoulder follows closely behind Sven as the nurses take them towards a tented area with a large Red Cross on it. 

“I’ll come check on you guys later, I’m gonna turn this meat in and get something to eat.” Amy waves to what remains of her team as she heads into town. 

The town itself isn’t that large, the size of two or three city blocks. The tree wall surrounds it completely. The streets aren’t too busy but the shops are open and they do get business. Most of the buildings are made out of rocks and trees. Most of the light comes from fires but there is some working electricity, mostly shop lamps. Amy reaches a butcher, the only one in this encampment. A man with a short blond Mohawk, wearing a sleeveless green shirt and black cargo pants. He is pretty muscular, though not to the extent of Derek. He carries a long bow at his back and a large quiver of arrows on his waist. At his feet sit 5 large duffel bags. All filled and leaking blood. This is Sam. 

“I see you barely caught anything. You need to really use weapons less likely to cause damage to your prey. “ the man says without even looking behind him. 

“I prefer my baby. Saved me more than enough times to keep it around.” Amy drops her backpack next to the duffel bags. “Turn this in for me, I’m gonna get something to eat.”

“Sure. Make sure you check up on that boy. He’ll be anxious to see you no doubt.” 

Amy smiles warmly. “My little Max. I’ve missed him lately.” 

“And he you.” 

Amy walks out of the tent, she looks back and smiles at Sam, despite not receiving any recognition from him whatsoever. She turns the corner into the living quarters. 

Here many one or two room living areas are mashed close together. Many of them are empty and abandoned. Filled with cobwebs and dust. Others have small families struggling to get by. Amy turns into one and lights a fire lamp. She lays her gun by the door, leaning it against the wall. She sets her knife on a small table sitting next to a dingy mattress on the floor. Amy sits, leaning against the wall, on her bed. She puts her head back and closes her eyes as she takes a deep breath and sighs. 

“AMY!!!” A young boy’s voice rings out from around the corner and quick footsteps can be heard rapidly pattering in the mud. Amy smiles but doesn’t open her eyes. A young boy slides past her doorway. His small hand grabs onto the wooden doorway as he passes it. His head peaks into the one room living space with a giant smile that exudes happiness. 

Amy looks at the boy and smiles. “Hey there big guy. Catch any rats yet?” 

The boy’s face drops with disappointment “No, not for a couple weeks now. No traces of the mega rats again either.”

“You’re doing your job pretty good then. Keep it up.” Amy pats her mattress and the boy flies into the room and jumps next to Amy. “How’s your mom doing?” 

Max grows quiet and still. “She’s still sick. She sleeps most of the day and sweats a lot.” 

“I’m sorry Max. I hope the doctors can help her soon.” 

“Me too. I miss my mommy sometimes.” 

“I do too. She was my best friend.” Amy looks upset but she hides it from the five year old boy. “When are you going to get a haircut kid? You’re starting to look pretty dingy,” Amy laughs. 

“I like my hair long,” Max grabs his brown mangled hair. “Reminds me of Derek. I wanna be just like him some day.”

“Derek is crazy. I hope not just like him.”

“Yea. Just like him. Big and strong and not afraid of anything. Not even the ancestors.”

“You need to be afraid sometimes, Max. Especially of the ancestors. They are super dangerous.”

“I know, I know. But he’s not afraid of anything. And you too. You go hunting so everyone else can stay safe in here. I want to make people safe too. No matter what.”

“You will someday, Max. I know it. You’re such a good boy.” Amy pets the boy’s head. “Now get outta here so I can sleep some, ok?” 

“Oooooookaaaaaaaayyyy.” Max hops up and puts his clothes off. “I’ll try to see you again after I give mommy her medicine.” 

“I’ll be here,” Amy smiles and waves as Max walks out. Max turns the corner and hums to himself as he walks down the muddy road. He turns one corner then another and finally into his own home. 

“Mommy!!! I’m back!!! It’s time for your medicine!!!” Max walks to the back of the two room area and grabs a small cloth bag filled with crushed up herbs and a small cup. He grabs a tea pot and pours the water into the cup then takes a large pinch of the herbs and sprinkles it into the cup. It’s clear that even though he’s only 7, he’s been taking care of his mother for a long time. “Mommy are you awake?”

Max walks into the next room and freezes. His entire being washes over with fear. His eyes widen and his irises shrink. The cup of medicated tea slips from his fingers and crashes onto the floor, breaking into a dozen pieces. Standing above his mother’s now bleeding, lifeless, body is one of them. A six foot tall creature whose skin is neither a solid nor a liquid. Oozing but never dripping. Perpetual darkness seeping from its body. Long slender arms and shorter legs, not dissimilar to a gorilla. A featureless face staring back menacingly at Max. A Shadow Monster. 

“MOMMYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!” Max shrieks in terror as his mother cries black ooze from her eyes and gurgles from her gaped mouth. The features of his once loving but sickly mother’s face slowly dissolving like a crayon left in a hot summer day’s heat. The Shadow Monster screeches loudly. Wolves howl from outside. A tear runs down Max’s cheek as he is frozen with fear.


	3. Chapter 3

The Shadow Monster crawls over the body it was once feeding off of, almost cat like. Max slowly backs up, still hardly able to move, tears running down his petrified face. The Shadow Monster growls. It’s neck and head glow red, almost as if hot lava is running through its veins. It leaps at Max. Max falls to the floor as he trips over his own feet. The Monster smashes into the ground behind him and skids as it tries to awkwardly turn back around to face its prey. 

The body that was once a human mother has now almost completely been covered in the black tar, and is glowing the lava red all up and down its body as if the nervous system is on fire. It starts to make a loud hissing sound and then screeches. It struggles to turn over onto its belly and scans the room for the meat it smells. It instantly locks onto Max and leaps at him. 

Max tries to get away but the new monster is too quick and gets tackled back onto the ground. The original monster growls and takes a threatening stance over both Max and the monster. The creature that was once Max’s mother cowers in submission, and the other lifts its arm into the air preparing to strike a killing blow. Its hand, as bony and slender as in already was, comes together to form a spike. 

The monster plunges its hand into Max. Max screams in pain as the hand goes into his shoulder. The Monster’s brain lights up. The lava like light slowly slides down to the neck, then shoulder and slowly creeps down its arm. 

A sharp whistle rips through the air. Before anything can react, the bottom half of the monster’s arm is gone, leaving a bleeding stump just under the midway point of the shoulder and elbow. Another whistle streaks through the air and the monster is flung into the wall by the neck. A thick arrow is stuck in its neck, keeping it locked against the wall. 

People are screaming from outside. Loud commotion and mayhem have been going on, but Max is only now aware of it. Through all the screams of terror one cry catches his attention. A baby girl’s. “Sissy!!” 

Max tries to stand up but his once compassionate mother screeches and knocks him back down to the ground. It raises its arm the same way the last monster did. It screeches one more time and drops her weapon used hand. 

Before it has a chance to pierce the boy another whistle slashes the air and then another and another. Arrows rip through the mother monster, knocking her dropping arm, and a leg off and well as smashing into its side. The mother smashes into the wall. Her predecessor still struggling one armed to get off of the wall screeches and screams in anger. Max looks over as two heavy boots step into his home. Sam. The man with the bow from the butcher shop fills the entry way. 

Max gets up to run towards Sam. The original monster breaks free and scammers towards his prey. Sam takes a katana from his back, and in one fluid motion decapitates the monster. It falls lifeless to the floor. 

“Sam!!! My sissy needs me,” Max pleads. 

“Go, I’ll get you out of here safely.” Sam walks up towards the mother and slashes her head off. “I’m so sorry Moira.” Sam turns to see that Max didn’t hesitate or wait, he’s gone. Same quickly rips the arrows from the dead monsters and chases after him. 

The entire town is in chaos. Places burn, and people are screaming. Shadow monsters chase and eat and screech throughout the town. Gunshots echo throughout the once peaceful town. Sam looks around for Max frantically. He hears a baby scream and Max yells: “Sissy!!!” Sam takes off towards the children’s voices. 

A machine gun goes off in the distance. Sam turns the corner to see Amy protecting Max who is holding a baby girl. His sister. Several monsters creep up on them. Amy’s machine gun rips them to shreds. Sam knocks an arrow and lets it loose in an instant. The arrow whizzes pst Amy’s head and smashes into the face of a monster leaping at her from behind. 

Amy turns to see the monster stuck against the wall behind her. Amy nods to show her gratitude and Sam returns the nod. 

A large group of Shadow Monsters come running towards them from around the corner. Both Amy and Sam move in unison to protect the children. Max holds his sister tightly, fear overwhelming all his senses. Amy unleashes a barrage of bullets with Sam takes his time aiming his arrows to direct kill points in the hungering hoard. Another large hoard of monsters comes rushing into the town center. 

As the hoards of shadows rip through the outer defenses of the village, the hunters slowly get cornered into the center of the circular town. Screaming men, women and children echo throughout. What was once a somewhat peaceful sanctuary, has now become a hellish nightmare covered in blood and death. 

“You got this? I have to help the others.” Sam reaches for an arrow but only grasps at air. 

“Do what you gotta do!! I’ll get these kids outta here.” Amy reloads her machine gun and again opens fire. The shadows attacking her are starting to thin. 

“I’m gone.” Sam vanishes into the smoke and fire surrounding them. 

“Max, as soon as I tell you, I need you to run as fast as you can to the woods. Ok?” 

“I can’t. I’m so scared.” Max is slowly backing away from the monsters. His hands gripping onto his screaming baby sister.

“You can Max. You are so brave and strong. Even if you don’t think you can, I believe in you. Now run!!!!”

Max takes over nearly avoiding an attacking shadow. 

“I’ll be right behind you Max!!! Wait for me by the.....” Before Amy can finish, a loud crash erupts from behind her. Amy turns around to see a snarling mega Wolf. Before she can even pull her weapon up enough to shoot the Wolf, it leaps at her, grabbing her between her shoulder and neck. Max looks back in horror as he sees his friend being shook like a rag doll. Amy’s head starts to rip from the rest of her body and the Wolf continues to violently shake her lifeless body. The Wolf slams her dead onto the ground. Blood spills from her mouth as she stares towards Max. 

Max starts to cry as he turns to again run. The few remaining shadows attack the Wolf, who easily makes waste of them. A second Wolf cuts Max off from his path towards freedom. Snarling, the Wolf slowly walks towards his prey. This is the same Wolf that attacked Sven and his group earlier that night. 

Max’s eyes fill with terror. The Wolf starts to gallop towards the boy and leaps. A harpoon tied to a black rope smashes into the wolf’s neck. The rope tightens and quickly pulls the Wolf into a Burning building. A large shadow walks into the foreground of the flames. Max watches terrified. 

“What’re you doin’ kid? Git outta here!!! Go!!!” Derek walks out of the flames. The harpoon retracts into his newly replaced limb. In his other hand, a large war hammer. 

Max gasps in relief. “Derek!!!”

“Git goin’ boy!!! It’s too dangerous here for that wee girl!” A Wolf comes running towards the two children. Derek thrusts his prosthetic arm towards the Wolf and the roped harpoon ejects, screaming through the air. “Git over here!!!!” The harpoon smashes into the Wolf, stopping it dead in its tracks. The Wolf tries to stand its ground but the strength of pull from both the prosthetic as well as Derek himself is too much. It goes into the air towards Derek, who is swinging his hammer as he twists and turns his body, wrapping the rope around his arm and body. He smashes the hammer into Wolf. 

The harpoon’s talons release and it ejects from the wolf’s neck. Derek looks up to see Max and his sister are gone. Derek turns to face the original Wolf. It snarls viciously as it stares back at him, it’s eyes overflowing with hatred. It charges. 

Max, still carrying his baby sister, runs through the woods. His breathing is heavy and labored. “Shhh Kara. You have to be quiet now baby. Please.” Growling and several sets of loud foot steps rumble just behind some nearby trees. Max stops in his tracks, his fear overwhelming. 

Out of the trees two wolves slowly walk out and begin to circle Max. One with yellow eyes and the other with piercing blue eyes, both snarling. The yellow eyed one swipes a paw at the boy. He drops his sister as his hands go to cover the right side of his face. He doesn’t cry. Shock takes over. Blood flows steadily from three large wounds. His hands tremble in terror as he stares at the blood on his hands. The yellow eyed wolf takes off from behind Max, knocking the boy out of the way with little effort. 

Baby Kara screams on the ground. Max snaps out of it. And dashes to his sister. “Kara!!!” The blue eyed wolf rushes past Max towards the baby. It snatches her up just before her mate does. The yellow eyed wolf snaps at the baby. 

“Kara!!!” Max runs towards the wolves. The yellow eyed wolf thrashes around and blood and cloth fly into the air. Max’s eyes fill with tears. “Kara!!!!!” The yellow eyed wolf stares at Max, pure loathing escaping his gaze. Gun shots ring out. The two wolves take off as bullets hit the trees around them. 

Max drops to the ground and picks up the blood soaked cloth. Max screams in anger and pain fueled by the heavy weight of being truly alone in the world. A female soldier puts her hand on Max’s shoulder. “Are you alright kid?”

“I’m... going to.... k..ki...kill... every single monster. I’m going to be a monster for every monster. You hear me mega wolves?!?!? I’ll kill you all!!!” Max stares in the direction of where the wolves ran. Pure hatred and agony battle in his eyes.


End file.
